Curse of the Tails Doll
by SonicX7
Summary: Four friends who live in San Diego, California don't belive in the Tails Doll Curse. But then, they buy a SEGA Saturn, with Sonic R. on eBay. Now, they must figure out the mystery of the Souless kids in town, and save the town from the evil Tails Doll.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Many have heard of the Tails Doll and its horrible Curse. Many have also refused to believe it. We didn't believe in it either. That is, until we had to defend ourselves from it. I think that The Twilight Zone, and Fullmetal Alchemist are gonna sue me now.

Chapter One: Sonic R.

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, school was out for the summer, and life couldn't be better. That is, until, we played Sonic R. Let me introduce us. I am J. No, not Jay, J. This guy on my right side is Jamie. On the left side is Blake. And setting the guy sitting in back is Topher. We are all huddled around the computer, looking for cool Gaming Merchandise on eBay. Then, we saw it. There was a SEGA Saturn, complete with Sonic R, with a "Buy It Now" price of $1.00. I thought that it was luck. But, Topher, being as superstitious as he is, pointed out the sellers name.

Tailsdoll666.

"Oh, come on, Topher. You really think that we believe in that curse!?" I asked him.

"Ya, dude. Its just someone trying to scare us." Said Jamie.

We bought it, despite Tophers warning, and it arrived the next day. We decided to play it. We got all the characters within the hour. Wes still had yet to beat it 100 though, because Topher wouldn't let us that day. But, when he left, we beat it 99. We just wanted to freak him out, and make it good for a laugh. We were gonna bring it to school with us, but then we were stopped by Biff.

"Whatcha got there?" Asked Biff.

"SEGA Saturn with Sonic R." Said Blake.

"Ya, we beat it 99." I said.

"Really. Then I guess I will take it, and beat the rest!" Said Biff.

Biff then took the Saturn with Sonic R. in it away from them.

"DUDE! THAT COST ME $1.00! ONE WHOLE DOLLAR!" I Exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Said Biff. "Now, why don't you make like a tree, and get outa here!?"

Biff then left, and put the Saturn in his locker. Then, they met up with Topher.

"What was that about?" Asked Topher.

"Biff just stole the Saturn." Said Jamie.

"Oh well, at least is isn't close to being beaten." Said Topher.

"Uhhh, about that…" Said Blake. "Tell him, J."

"We beat the game 99 last night." I said.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Yelled Topher.

That night, at Biff's house, Biff was playing the game. There was only one part left, and that was to beat the game with Tails Doll. Biff did it, and all the lights in his house went out. Everything was dead, except for the TV, and the Saturn. Then, it happened. The Tails Doll appeared on the screen. And then… Biff got his soul sucked out. When the lights were on, Biff was lying on the ground, with the Saturn controller in his hands. The only thing on the TV Screen: Tails Doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Curse is Real.

The next day, Biff was not at school. But, no one thought anything of it. But, unfortunately, J was tricked into bringing Biff his homework. When he got there, the house was sealed off. He found a way in, and saw Biff dead. He had the Saturn controller in his hands, and on his TV, the only thing on it were the words "Tails Doll", written in bright red, almost looking like blood. He left with the Saturn in his backpack, and went to his bike. When he got there, there it was. The Tails Doll. He hopped on his bike, and biked as fast as he could. But the Tails Doll followed him. They were rivaled in speed for the fact that the Tails Doll wasn't very fast. But, he could keep up. J couldn't take this anymore.

"I have to do something." Said J.

Then, he saw it. There was a board that was curved just enough to be used as a ramp. He knocked out the Tails Doll, so that he could set it up, and he jumped. Since the Tails Doll couldn't jump very high, he had to go around it, and he got struck by a moving Semi truck. The Tails Doll was road kill! Then, J went home, and got Jamie, Topher, and Blake to come over, and he told them what happened.

"I don't believe it." Said Blake. "The Tails Doll Curse is real!"

"Ya, and look at this site I found." Said J, going to his computer.

He then went to and showed them everything.

"This place has story's of people who claim to have seen the Tails Doll." Said J. "Me and Jamie saw this site, and thought the stories were fake, but they could very well be real!"

"So many people that he's killed." Said Topher.

They're not dead, Topher." Said Jamie. "The Tails Doll only takes Souls. A human can live without a soul."

"Ya, Topher." Said Blake. "They just become Zombies."

"Look, all I know is that The Tails Doll is who killed Biff." Said J as he set up the Saturn, and started up Sonic R. "Look at this."

They looked, and saw that Biff had completed the game 100, but the Tails Doll character was missing.

"The curse is real." Said Topher. "And now San Diego is in grave danger!"

"Not just San Diego." Said Jamie. "The entire world! The Tails Doll won't just stop here!"

"So, we need to kill it?" Asked Blake.

"No" Said J. "When it was chasing me, it flew into a Semi Truck. It's road kill by now."

"Uh, dude." Said Jamie. "The site says that the Tails Doll can't die."

"Well, this sucks." Said Topher.

So now, they had no choice. They had to wait, and see who the next victim of the Tails Doll would be.

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll character is property of SEGA. I do not own J, Jamie, Topher, and Blake are all property of SonicX7 and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Next Victim.

It has been a full day since they last looked at the site. They were still in shock from the fact that the Curse was real. They decided to keep quite about it until the next day.

"Hey, guys!" Said J. "I did some research on the Tails Doll last night."

"Okay, lets hear it." Said Blake.

"Apparently, whoever beats Sonic R. 100 will release the Tails Doll." Said J. "It will then suck out your soul, and leave the house in a wreck. That's weird. It's supposed to stop after it takes the one soul. It tried to take my soul."

"Mabey it wanted more than one soul." Said Jamie.

"I told you not to buy the game." Said Topher.

"THAT'S THE OTHER THING!" Exclaimed J. The username. Tailsdoll666."

"Mabey it was really the Tails Doll." Said Blake. "But, why would he want to sell a SEGA Saturn?"

"Mabey he wanted to get more souls." Said J. But, the game had no data when we bought it."

Then, they heard a scream from the other side of the hall. They didn't expect that the next victim would be one that they knew well.

"Look!" Said Jamie. "It's Dawn!"

The victim, Dawn, was young, brown haired, and a prep. She was lying motionless on the ground, her blood splattered everywhere. The weird thing is, she had a pulse.

"Wait, if she's dead, how can she have a pulse?" Asked Topher.

"Alright." Said the Principle. "Who did this? Well?"

Then they saw it. Written in blood on the girls bathroom door, there were the words. Tails Doll.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Asked the angry Principle.

"Look." Said J. "The words. It was the Tails Doll!"

"What?" Asked the Principle. "How do you know?"

"We all know about the Tails Doll." Said Blake. "All four of us."

"Really.." said the Principle. "You four, in my office."

They went to the Principle's office.

"Alright." Said the Principle. "What is this Tails Doll thing about?"

They told him the story of the Tails Doll.

"Well, you know what I think?" Asked the Principle. "I think that you four are trying to cover up for your crime! Why did you kill Dawn?"

"Dude, we didn't kill her." Said Jamie. "And she ain't dead. She still has a pulse. The Tails Doll just took her soul."

"I have heard enough of this Tails Doll nonsense!" Said the Principle. "We are gonna have to get the police down here, until then, you four are free, but you are still the prime suspects!"

Later that day…

"Dude, this is unfair!" Said Blake. "He can't just assume that it's us!"

"Well, he did." Said J. "And we have to prove ourselves innocent!"

"LETS GO!" Said Jamie.

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll character is property of SEGA. All COTTD characters, such as J. and Jamie, are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Tails Doll Stare.

"So, he thinks that WE killed Dawn…" Said Jamie

"Yes." Said J. "And until the Police get here, we can't prove that we're innocent."

Hours later, the police finally came.

"Hello, Mr. Principle." Said the cop. "I am Officer Lanken.'

"Good day, Officer." Said the Principle. "Tell me, what did you find in the blood?"

"It appears that it is the same killer from Mr. Biff Jankins' killing. Dawn Aluna was killed by a man who has a stuffed doll hold the weapon. The only DNA is from the doll. He wrote 'Tails Doll' on the wall. It is also strange that the blood is defiantly hers, but there are no cuts! And, she still has a pulse. She may just be in a coma. The same thing happened to Biff Jankins."

"Well…" Said the principle. "I will have to have a word with those boys!"

That night, at the Principle's house, he was in bed, when he felt something get onto his chest.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the Principle. "I closed the door! How the hell did the cat get in!?"

Then, he saw it. The lifeless stare of the Tails Doll. It stared straight into his eyes. The principle was stunned. Then, the Tails Doll picked up a knife from the room, and struck the principles heart."

"THAT is death!" Said a mysterious voice.

The next day, the school announced that the principle was dead.

"WOW!" Said Topher. "Who coulda done this!?"

"It was obviously the Tails Doll." Said Jamie.

Then, Blake came running into the room.

"HIDE ME!" He yelled.

"Why?" Asked J.

"ITS HER!"

"You mean Telina?" Asked Jamie.

"YES!" Said Blake. "She won't leave me alone!"

"Sucks to be you!" Said J

"Shut the hell up!" Said Blake.

They all ran, and got outside of the school. Then, they saw the Tails Doll, with a knife. The same knife that he used to kill the principle.

"I've been waiting for you, J." Said the mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Topher.

"I did! THE TAILS DOLL!"

"HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN TALK!?" Asked J.

"YES!" Said the Tails Doll. "Now, for some revenge!"

The Tails Doll plunged at J with the knife. But J grabbed it, and chucked it away. Then the Tails Doll tried strangling J to death. Topher, Blake, and Jamie then threw the Tails Doll into the path of the Lawn Mower. He was shredded.

"WOW!" He's dead!" Said Topher.

"Ya, now come on!" Said Jamie. "We have to destroy the Saturn before anything else happens!"

DISCLAIMER-Tails Doll character is property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Evil History 101 With Dr. Robotnik.

When the boys got back to J's house, they quickly grabbed an axe, and struck the SEGA Saturn. But, soon after that, they saw sparks flying. They thought it was natural, but Metal Sonic then materialized outside of the SEGA Saturn.

"I am the Supreme Overlord! I AM THE TRUE SONIC!"

"No your not." Said Topher.

"I am also the Master of Riddles!" Said Metal. "Ask me any riddle!"

"What is the…" Asked Topher.

"42!" Said Metal.

"He's right!" Said Topher.

"Next riddle!" Said Metal.

"I got this one!" Said Blake. "If you are the true Sonic, then why are you Metallic?"

"Can…Not…Compute!" Said Metal Sonic, and his head exploded.

"That was easy!" Said J.

They then saw it. Dr. Robotnik/Eggman materialized outside of the SEGA Saturn.

"Look! It's a talking egg!" Said Topher.

"Dude, that joke is way too old!" Said Jamie.

"I am Dr. Robotnik! The greatest Scientific genius in the world!"

"Why is he calling himself Robotnik?" Asked Topher.

"He is from Sonic R." Said Jamie. "He still is called Dr. Robotnik, not Eggman."

"Why did you release me?" Asked Robotnik.

"We didn't mean too." Said J. "We were trying to destroy the Saturn after we killed the Tails Doll."

"You think that you can kill the Tails Doll!?" Said Robotnik. "HAH! The Tails Doll is un-killable. You can damage him, but he will just re-generate. The Tails Doll is without a doubt my worst creation!"

"Maybe you can answer a question for us." Said Blake. " Why is the Tails Doll killing more than just the releaser."

Robotnik sighed.

"It's a long story." Said Dr. Robotnik. "But, here you go. You see, the Tails Doll has killed many people in his time. But, in 1999, a sage was able to seal the Tails Doll in a game of Sonic R., while the rest of the Sonic Characters keep watch over him. Unfortunately, he took control over one of his victims. He then had his puppet track down the copy of Sonic R., and steal a SEGA Saturn. He sold it on eBay, and I guess that you are the unlucky ones that bought it."

"That still doesn't explain some questions." Said Jamie. "Why is he killing more than he should?"

"Well…" Said Dr. Robotnik. "He wants revenge on the world, so he's creating a Zombie Army, and will soon take over the world with it. He will also kill anyone who gives someone else credit for his work."

"Well, how did he get that puppet?" Asked J.

"That is quite simple!" Said Robotnik. "You see, he had that victim's soul still in his Energy Jewel. A body will always follow orders from its soul. He can order any body to do anything, as long as he doesn't eat the soul."

"Well, let's go find the remains of the Tails Doll!" Said J. "You wanna come with us, Robotnik?"

"Yes, but let me fix Metal Sonic, and get Metal Knuckles first!"

Dr. Robotnik repaired Metal Sonic, and released Metal Knuckles. They then went out into the town to search for the Tails Doll.

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and the Tails Doll are all property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Tails Doll Lives!

"So, what's the plan?" Asked J.

"We need to find the remains of the Tails Doll" Said Robotnik. "Where was he shredded?"

"It was at the school yard." Said Jamie.

"Well, lets go." Said Robotnik. "My robots will follow."

The heroes(And Robotnik with his Robots) made their way to the courtyard of the school, hoping to find the remains of the Tails Doll. Instead, they found the whole Tails Doll. Completely sewed back together.

"DUDE!" Yelled Topher. "He's alive!"

"Of course he's alive, you idiot!" Yelled Robotnik. "The Tails Doll cannot be killed. He will just pull himself back together. And I mean that quite literally."

"Well, looks like we're just gonna have to take him down again!" Said Blake.

"No, you'll just die." Said Robotnik. "Let my robots handle him!"

Robotnik sent Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles against the Tails Doll. Little did they know that this would trigger something in the Tails Doll.

"Its about time." Said the Tails Doll calmly.

"Sorry, but it took forever us to get out of the SEGA Saturn!" Said Metal Sonic.

"Ya, well lets go now." Said Metal Knuckles.

"I should have known that this would happen!" Said Robotnik. "The Tails Doll is my creation, just like Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. I should have known that they would ban together to try to take me down!"

"Well, we might as well go get some more help." Said Jamie.

"How are we gonna do that!?" Asked J.

"If we can travel back into the SEGA Saturn, we can recruit some more help from my Egg Robos." Said Robotnik. "Possibly even the original versions of my robotic copies!"

"Well, lets go! Next stop, my house!" Said J.

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Sorry this chapter was so short. Expect COTTD Chapter 7 to be on later today, Aug 22, 2007. I think I finally got over my writers block!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Into the SEGA Saturn.

The team of heroes(And Robotnik) rushed over to J's house. They took the axe, and chopped open the SEGA Saturn again. This time, though, they jumped into it, instead of some characters jumping out.

"Wow, so this is the world of Sonic!?" Asked Topher.

"Yes." Said Robotnik. "It's a small world, but a good one. Now, that blasted Two Tailed Fox, Tails, should be able to help us."

"Wow, new people!"

"LOOK! IT'S SONIC!" Said Topher

"No, it's Shadow!" Said Jamie sarcastically.

"Who the hell is Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh Ya." Said J. "They are from past Sonic Games. They don't know Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Silver, or any other new character. Robotnik even asked who Eggman is!"

"Well." Said Robotnik. "We need to find Tails. Lets go."

They made their way to Tails' Workshop.

"Hey Tails." Said Sonic. "New guys just showed up!"

"Cool" Said Tails. "What do you need."

"We need you to help us." Said Blake.

"With what?"

"The Tails Doll." Said Jamie.

Sonic jumped and hid in one of Tails' open spaces when he heard of the Tails Doll.

"The Tails Doll?" Asked Tails.

"Yes." Said Robotnik. "He is loose in the real world, and I am going to make what I should have made instead of that doll! METAL TAILS!"

"Wow, what will that do?" Asked J.

"Hopefully, it will confuse Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles." Said Robotnik. "If they think that they have a new brother under my control, they might help us by helping destroy the Tails Doll. Or, the Tails Doll gets mad, destroys my creation, and tries to kill us."

"I hope it's the first one." Said Blake.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Asked Tails.

"My lab was destroyed when the Tails Doll broke out." Said Robotnik. "I need to use your lab to create Metal Tails."

"Alright, lets get to work." Said Tails. "Sonic, you can come out of the closet now."

"Since you put it like that, I am never coming out!" Said Sonic. "SEGA can find a new hedgehog!"

"Last time you said that, they had Robotnik make Metal Sonic." Said Tails. "This time, they'll probably make some angsty copy who is emo about his past!"

"Wow, he knows what Shadow is like!" Said J.

A few hours passed, and Tails and Robotnik were finally ready to show the new creation.

"Behold, our greatest master piece!" Said Robotnik. "METAL TAILS!"

Tails showed them a robotic copy of himself.

"Alright, now how do we get out." Asked Topher.

"Out of where?" Asked Robotnik.

"Out of this console!" Said Jamie.

"We have to get the SEGA Saturn struck by an axe again!" Said Robotnik.

"But, there is no one in my house!" Said J.

"Then, your trapped here!" Said Tails.

DISCLAIMER-Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-A good plan from… ROBOTNIK!?

"WHADAYA MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE!?" Asked Blake

"Way to keep your cool…" Said Tails. "Look, someone needs to break open the SEGA Saturn for the portal to open. Unless you can break it from in here, your screwed."

"Well, do you know if we can?" Asked Topher.

"Of course we can." Said Jamie. "We just need to hit it enough…"

Hours later…

"You ready Doc?" Asked Topher.

"Yes!" Said Robotnik.

"This makes no sense." Said J. "We have a genius, and we're launching a rock into the sky!?"

"Apparently." Said Jamie.

Robotnik launched the rock into the sky, but gravity took its course, and hit him in the head.

"OW! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Yelled Robotnik.

"Duh." Said Blake.

"So… any more bright ideas?" Asked J.

"Oh Ya!" Yelled Sonic.

"I thought you were in the closet!" Said Tails.

"I came out of the closet!" Said Sonic

"Wow, that's no surprise…" Said Topher.

Several bad closet puns later…

"How are we gonna get out?" Asked Blake.

"I could send one of my Egg Robos up to the sky, and have it shoot the portal open!" Said Robotnik.

"The Egg Robo would burn up in the atmosphere." Said Jamie.

"Why don't we throw a rock at it?" Asked Topher.

"We already did that." Said J.

"Well, how about we launch a missile up into the sky?" Asked Robotnik. "It would reach the portal, and break it open!"

"That is a good idea!" Said Jamie.

"Wow, Ro-butt-nik actually had a good idea!" Said Sonic.

"How long until the missile is ready?" Asked J.

"Three days…" Said Robotnik. "In the mean time, we should get some supplies. Then, we can be ready."

"So… looks like we'll be spending three days in Sonic's world." Said Blake.

Then, they heard a thump on the floor. J had fallen over.

"What happened?" Asked Topher.

"J just lost all consciousness when Blake said that he gets to spend three days in Sonic's world." Said Jamie. "He should be fine tomorrow morning."

"Well, looks like we'd better get started." Said Tails. "We've got a missile to build!"

DISCLAIMER-Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The Filler Chapter!

"So, what now?" Asked Jamie.

"I might as well find some more information on the Tails Doll." Said J.

Some Time Later…

"So, what can you tell me about the Tails Doll?" Asked J.

"Well, it has been trying to form an army ever since it was created. Just look at his poster!" Said Sonic.

"Can YOU Feel the Sunshine!?" Asked J. "That's just stupid."

"Indeed it is." Said Sonic. "Hey, isn't that Jamie?"

"Yes, it is! Hey, Jamie. What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just walking around." Said Jamie.

"So, your just going to walk around all day!?" Asked Sonic.

"Pretty much." Said Jamie.

Later that day…

"Did you find anything else out about the Tails Doll?" Asked Blake.

"Actually, yes!" Said J. "Sonic helped me out. You see, it will want more souls if the first soul isn't pure enough. It will hunt every soul in that area until it finds the soul that it thinks is pure enough. Weird, though. It's starting an army out of the corpses, but they can't move. How is that?"

"A body will always obey the one who has its soul." Said Topher.

"WOW! Topher is actually a good code-breaker!" Said Jamie.

"Still, its supposed to eat the souls that it takes!" Said J.

"Perhaps it is keeping the souls in the red gem." Said Robotnik. "It never was evil until I put that gem on there."

"That's the other thing!" Said J. "In the book, there is missing pages. They might tell us what made the doll so evil in the first place!"

"Well, we should stop ourselves from releasing the Tails Doll in the first place!" Said Topher.

"How should we do that?" Asked Jamie.

"Here's the plan." Said Topher. "When we get out of this SEGA Saturn, we build a Time Machine out of a DeLorean!"

"HOLD IT!" Said a voice.

"Who the hell was that!?" Asked Blake.

"I'm the author. I don't need a bodily form!"

"Dude, how do we know where to look then!?" Asked Sonic.

"Fine!"

The author took form of a black furred Sonic with red gloves.

"I'm SonicX7. Anyway, I already have enough Back to the Future references in this Fan Fiction, and more to come! There is no way that you are making a Time Machine out of a DeLorean!"

"Fine!" Said Topher. "We won't stop it, we'll just fix the mess!"

"Good, now let me tell the story!" Said SonicX7.

The author disappeared, and left to finish the chapter.

"So, we have two days left before we leave…" Said Jamie.

"Yes" Said Robotnik. "Then, we will be able to save your world!"

"That's good." Said J.

On that ominous note, we will leave this poor excuse for a chapter.

DISCLAIMER-Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters, and SonicX7 are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-Alright, my first Authors Notes. Anyway, w00t! I'm in a Fan Fiction! Now, sorry if this chapter was random and confusing, but that's what most fillers are like. The Tails Doll, enraged by my Fan Fiction, has taken control of my body until it is finished. Luckily for me, though, I can still write the Fan Fiction. Now, school starts for me on Monday, so I will be writing less, and less, and less. This project(The Fan Fiction) will probably end up going into next summer. I'll see you guys later!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Back to the Real World! Pt. I

"Okay, day two in the greatest place on earth!" Said J.

"What should we do?" Asked Jamie.

"I could introduce you guys to Amy and Knuckles." Said Sonic

"Lets-a go!" Said Topher.

"Wrong game, dude." Said Blake.

At Amy's House

"We're here!" Said J. "Lets go!"

"How about you guys go, and I'll go hide?" Asked Sonic.

"No, you're coming with!" Said Topher.

"Alright then." Said Sonic while drawing a map. "But, if I go with, you're going to need to use this map to get to Knuckles."

"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Amy.

"RUN!" Yelled Sonic.

The four ran away following the map to Angel Island. After endless hours, they finally got there.

"Who are you four!?" Asked Knuckles.

"I am Mario Mario, and this is Luigi Mario!" Said Topher pointing to Jamie.

"No, your not…" Said Jamie.

J sighed.

"I'm J." Said J. "This is Jamie, that's Blake, and that weird one over there is Topher."

"Okay then…" Said Knuckles. "How about a fantastic Angel Island Adventure?"

"That sounds great!" Said Topher.

The five made their way across Angel Island. Their first stop: The Master Emerald Shrine.

"Here we are." Said Knuckles. "The Master Emerald Shrine!"

"Its so shiny…" Said Topher.

"Don't touch, Topher!" Said Jamie.

"The Master Emerald is what keeps Angel Island afloat!" Said Knuckles. "Without it, the whole island would be in the water!"

"We knew that." Said J. "So, isn't anyone gonna steal it?"

"HAH!" Said Knuckles. "Who could steal the Master Emerald!?"

"Almost anyone." Said Blake. "You get tricked easily."

"I do not!" Said Knuckles.

"Look, it's a distraction!" Said J.

"WHERE!?" Asked Knuckles as he turned around.

Topher then threw the Master Emerald into the water, and the whole island fell in the water. This wouldn't be a bad thing, but the wind current was so strong that it blew Angel Island away from the Master Emerald. On top of all of that, everyone was knocked out by the force of the entire island going at 75 MPH. When they finally woke up…

"Guys, wake up!" Said Knuckles.

"Where are we?" Asked J.

"We're in another part of this world, but nowhere close to where the others are." Said Knuckles.

"That ain't so bad!" Said Topher.

"Dude, this is horrible!" Said Jamie. "Today is the third day that we've been stuck here!"

"Aw crap!" Said Blake.

"That means… we're supposed to leave in an hour, and we're on a now uncharted island!" Said J.

To Be Finished…

DISCLAIMER-Knuckles the Echidna, and all related characters are property of SEGA. All Nintendo related phrases are property of Nintendo(Obviously…) All COTTD characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Author Notes-Well, we're here. COTTD has made 10 chapters! To all of those who didn't think I could do it; HAH! TAKE THAT JERKS! In other news… I am still in school, and I probably can only make an update once a weekend. So, I should finish COTTD by… sometime in 2008. Also, I have decided on the amount of chapters. There will be a minimum of 25 chapters and an Epilogue that closes the story, but also leaves room for a sequel if the demand is big enough. That's enough of my rambling, I'll see you guys in Chapter 11-Back to the Real World! Pt. II.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Back to the Real World! Pt. II

"So… we're pretty much screwed then?" Asked Jamie

"Pretty much" Said J.

"I have an idea!" Said Topher.

Topher ran over to find a weird looking stick

"Oh, dear god no!" Said Blake. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Topher then used the stick to try and perform the Ballet of Wind.

"Huh, it didn't work…" Said Topher. "Time for plan B! Go back in time!"

Topher reached for J's pocket, but was quickly stopped by J.

"If you so much as touch my Ocarina, your going to be blowing through a tube to talk!" Said J.

"Okay…" Said Topher.

"What now?" Asked Knuckles.

"Well, we're gonna have to find another way to get back." Said Blake.

"Without the power of the Master Emerald, we're not going to be able to float! I give us another hour before the whole island sinks!" Said Knuckles.

"If we do this right, we won't be here in an hour." Said Jamie. "We'll be home!"

Later that day…

"AHHHH! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Said J.

"Dude, we've only been conscious for 5 minutes!" Said Jamie.

"Its been a long 5 minutes…" Said J.

"Wait…" Said Topher. "The author is the one who's writing this!"

"Ya, so?" Asked Knuckles.

"So, we just get him to write us out of this mess!" Said Topher.

As Topher said this, a note fell to his feet. It read;

"You got yourselves into this mess, you can get yourselves out of it!

-SonicX7."

"Wow, he really cares about his characters…" Said Jamie.

"Lets try to build a raft!" Said Blake. "Then, we can float to shore!"

"NO!" Said Knuckles. "We can't risk killing the trees of Angel Island!"

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive!" Said Blake. "We can let the trees live while we die!"

"We won't die!" Said J. "Look, it's the Tornado!"

J was right. The Tornado was seen flying towards the island.

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Asked Knuckles.

"You guys left for Angel Island yesterday, and never came back." Said Tails.

"Now, come on!" Said Sonic.

Apparently, Sonic and Tails had found the Master Emerald, so they put it back on, and they all made it back safely. Except Topher. Knuckles attempted to kill him for throwing the Master Emerald into the sea.

"Your sure you guys will be alright?" Asked Amy.

"Positive." Said Robotnik. "I have Metal Tails with me, and I have dispatched an army of Egg Robo's to accompany us. We'll have that evil doll destroyed in no time."

Tails launched the missile into the sky, and broke open a whole in the sky that leads to the real world. The four with Robotnik and his creations then left through the portal.

"Goodbye everyone!" Said Sonic.

"Hope to see you again." Said Knuckles.

"Make sure you give that doll a good beating!" Said Tails.

When they got back, they noticed something different. J's house was in ruins!

"Wow, what happened here?" Asked J.

They went outside. It was even worse. The whole city was in ruins. The sky blocked by smoke, and no person other than them around for miles.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Topher.

On that cliffhanger, I will leave the chapter. Of course, it should be obvious what happened… anyway, see you guys later!

-SonicX7.

DISCLAIMER-Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: City of the Zombies.(No, not Raccoon City…)

"Where are we?" Asked Blake.

"We are in some sort of alternate world paralleling ours!" Said Topher.

"… no more late night Science Fiction films for you!" Said Jamie. "This is obviously the result of us being gone for three days. The Tails Doll took over!"

"All of this can happen in just three days!?" Asked J.

"Apparently." Said Blake.

They then saw someone on the street. He seemed normal enough.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know what happened here?" Asked J.

The man didn't answer.

"Dude, he's talking to you!" Said Topher.

The man still didn't answer.

"Forget it." Said J.

The man turned around. He was holding a knife, and was actually a Zombie Man.

"It's a Tails Doll minion!" said Blake.

J then pulled out his Air soft Gun, and shot the Zombie Man in the leg. When he was kneeling, J supplexed the man into the ground.

"Wow." Said Jamie.

"I knew all those hours of re4 would pay off eventually!" Said J.

"So, what now?" Asked Robotnik.

"Apparently, minions have friends!" Said Blake.

He was right. The five of them were surrounded by Tails Doll minions.

"If my calculations are correct, I just wet myself!" Said Robotnik.

"That wasn't really necessary…" Said Jamie.

"Hey, guys…" Said Topher.

"How about we…" Said Blake.

"RUN!" Said J.

They ran, the minions chasing after them. Then, they got to the school. Where they were, ironically, blocked off by both ways.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched!" Said J.

Then, Blake saw a ladder that led up to a window on the top floor of the school.

"QUICK!" Said Blake. "Into the school!"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that!" Said Topher.

All five of them climbed up into the school. Lucky enough for them, the window was open. They knocked down the ladder, blocked off the windows, and blocked off the door.

"Wow. Now THIS is what I call Survival Horror!" Said J.

"This is no time for references to your favorite game genre!" Said Jamie.

"He's right." Said Robotnik. "We need to find a way out of this school alive!"

At that moment, a battalion of Egg Robo's came and scared off the zombies.

"I knew they'd come!" Said Robotnik.

"That is called luck!" Said Blake.

"So, what now?" Asked Topher.

"Knowing the Tails Doll, it'd have 5 major points to its army." Said Robotnik. "Judging by how many minions are around here, this place probably has four of the five here. Then, the final point is somewhere far from here, and that's where the Tails Doll probably is, along with its strongest minions."

"Well, we might as well take down the parts of its army while we're here." Said Topher.

"We should go out and try to find the major points around here tomorrow." Said J. Tonight, we should spend the nights here at the school."

"Good idea." Said Robotnik. "My Egg Robo's will keep watch by the windows and the door."

"Well, get some sleep guys." Said Blake. "Tomorrow will be rough."

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll and all related characters are property of SEGA. I do not own the Resident Evil franchise, or the survival horror genre. Though I do own a copy of Resident Evil 4 on the Wii, and it is fun to shoot someone in the leg, and supplex their head into the ground! Anyway, all COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Lucky 13

"Wake up!" Said Jamie.

"Huh?" Asked J.

They had successfully slept through the night in a town filled with zombies. Just then, they noticed the TV on, with the Tails Doll on the screen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess who!"

"Look, it's a doll who thinks he has actual power!" Said Topher.

"Make all the jokes you want, Topher." Said the Tails Doll. "I thought I'd tell you guys how to get out of here! All of the doors are locked, but there's a secret way out in the basement of the school!"

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Blake.

"Because I also have our resident Chainsaw Maniac locked up down there!" Said the Tails Doll. "Be careful down there, or you may release him!"

On that note, the Tails Doll blipped off the screen.

"A Chainsaw Maniac?" Asked Robotnik.

"A maniacal killer that uses a chainsaw." Said Jamie.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful!" Said J while drawing his knife.

"Where did you get a knife!?" Asked Jamie.

"I took it from the first zombie!" Said J. Now, lets go!"

They made there way to the basement of the school, and saw the exit.

"There it is!" Said Blake.

"And not a Chainsaw in sight!" Said Jamie.

Just then, they saw a zombie run to a caged door, and broke the lock, letting out the Chainsaw Maniac.

"Oh... crap." Said J.

They ran away from the Chainsaw Maniac, blocking off the door with a nearby chair.

"Man, that was a close one!" Said Topher.

"I wonder what will happen now…" Said Blake.

They walked, and came up to an abandoned shack. They entered the shack.

"Wow, this was luck!" Said Jamie.

"Still, I am getting a weird feeling." Said J. He picked up the abandoned handgun on the floor, and checked the clip for bullets. "It feels like…"

"Like what?" Asked a voice.

J pumped the gun, and pointed it towards the voice.

"Like we're being watched!"

The shadowed man stepped out. He was wearing raggish clothes, and had hair that was so long, it covered one of his eyes. He was also holding a book.

"The names Joe."

"Well, Joe, what are you doing here?" Asked Robotnik.

"I live here." Said Joe. "This is were I hide from the zombies. And, your holding my gun!"

"Sorry." Said J. He started to hand back the gun, but Joe turned it down.

"Keep it." Said Joe.

"Okay, well do you know anything interesting?" Asked Topher.

"Yes!" Said Joe. "Apparently, the Tails Doll Army has five generators that keeps the army under control. Four of them are here, and one is in the Tails Doll's main castle-ish place. Each one around here is guarded by a creature."

"Well, lets go!" Said Blake.

The six of them left the shack, and came across the local gun shop.

"Hey, guys!" Said J. "Lets go in here quick!"

They went into the gun shop. J tossed Jamie, Blake, and Topher each a shotgun, and strapped one to his back.

"Strap those to your back, then grab a handgun!" Said J.

"Why?" Asked Blake.

"If we're gonna slay some zombies, we'll need some weapons!"

They each took a handgun, and found a knife. They then were gonna battle through the city in style. They each had a Shotgun strapped to there back, a handgun in a gun holster on their pants, and a knife in a knife holder strapped to their legs. J then dressed up like Leon S. Kennedy.

"I'm ready to go!" Said J.

"J, we're just battling through a zombie infested city!" Said Blake. "Why the hell would you think that this is even remotely close to Resident Evil!?"

"Sorry." Said J as he took off the outfit.

They left the store.

"Are you sure you don't want a gun, Joe?" Asked Jamie.

"Nah, I'm more of a researcher than a fighter." Said Joe.

When they got into the streets, they were ambushed by zombies. One stabbed a knife into Jamie's back, and Jamie fainted.

"JAMIE!" Yelled Topher. He then got out his Shotgun, and shot the head clean off the zombie that stabbed Jamie. "You killed my cousin…"

To be continued…

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll and all related characters are property of SEGA. Leon S. Kennedy and all related things are property of Capcom. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-Well, not much time, so I'll be quaint. The story is going to get gorier by the chapter, so I have been forced to move this story to an 'M' rating. I'm sorry, but that's the facts. The only way to make this scary-ish is by making enemies bleed like hell, and by making our heroes blow their heads off! Again, I apologize to any readers who cannot read Rated 'M' Stories. Well, see you guys later!

-SonicX7.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Jamie is ALIVE!?

"The sun… its so bright."

Jamie was laying in a grassy field, the sun shining bright.

"Of course, this isn't Earth. I was killed, so this must be heaven…"

"Your not dead… just unconscious."

"Who said that?" Asked Jamie.

The figure took form. It was SonicX7.

"Your still here?" Asked Jamie.

"Yes, now, your not dead."

"Why not?"

"I'm not killing off anyone of actual importance!"

"Truth…"

"Well, your about to wake up." Said SonicX7. "I will escort you back."

They went back. Jamie came to.

"He's awake!" Said J.

"What happened?" Asked Jamie.

"You were stabbed with this knife." Said Blake while holding up the knife that stabbed Jamie. It was covered with blood, and a purple fluid.

"This fluid…" Said J. "It knocks a person out when it fuses with their blood. The only way to bring them back is to remove the knife, and wait for what's in your blood to wear off. Topher thought you died, and went ballistic against the zombies."

"Twas nothing!" Said Topher.

"Well, now that that's settled…"

SonicX7 took form from J's shadow, and revealed to be wearing a red jacket.

"What are YOU still doing here!?" Asked Robotnik.

"I came to say goodbye." Said SonicX7. "My appearance here is too confusing, so I will disappear forever. But, before I go…"

SonicX7 took off the red jacket, and threw it to J.

"Take that." Said SonicX7.

"Is this some awesome zombie-repellent jacket that will make me invincible?" Asked J.

"No, but if your going to kill zombies, you may as well do it with some style!" Said SonicX7.

After those words, SonicX7 vanished, and wasn't seen again.

"Well, if any of you are interested…" Said Joe. "I know where the first generator is."

They went, following Joe. When they got to the destination, it was a large bridge.

"This it?" Asked Blake.

"Yes, this is where I saw it." Said Joe.

"ZOMBIE ALERT!" Said Robotnik.

They saw two zombies, throwing some food in the water, but the zombies were quickly grabbed by two tentacles. The tentacles retracted, and the bridge was safe.

"Can you say random?" Asked Topher.

"Well, look below the bridge." Said J.

They looked below the bridge. Right under it was a large generator incased in a glass case. They felt the bridge rumble, and quickly ran off of it. For what emerged from the water… a giant squid with a large, stitched up scar across its face. And it was hungry. Hungry for blood.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik is property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The Squid.

They watched the squid clutch onto the bridge as it showed its huge mouth. It had the soulless eyes of the Tails Doll's minions.. On its head was a large, stitched up scar.

"Wow, that's a big squid!" Said J.

"It must be genetically enhanced!" Said Robotnik.

"Well, you may as well try and kill it." Said Joe. It's the only way that we're gonna possibly destroy the generator."

Blake took aim with his gun, and shot directly into the mouth. The squid was unharmed for the most part.

"That won't work." Said Blake.

"Wait!" Said Jamie. "Maybe you have to shoot the stitched up area!"

"Could work." Said Topher.

Just then, the squid grabbed J and took him up to its face. J drew his knife, and cut the stitches, causing many small worm-like creatures to fall out.

"Wow." Said Joe.

"NOW, BLAKE!" Yelled J as he stabbed the tentacle to make the squid drop him.

Blake took aim with his shot gun, and shot at the area that J opened. The squid fell into the water.

"Is he dead?" Asked Robotnik.

"No." Said Topher. "Just pissed."

"Quick." Said Jamie. "Send an Egg Robo to the store and tell him to pick up some lighting oil. I have an idea."

Robotnik sent an Egg Robo to the store. Right as it was sent off, the squid returned.

"Now looks like the perfect time to test out Metal Tails!" Said Robotnik.

Metal Tails flew up to the squid, and shot it directly in the eye. The blood oozed everywhere. After the squid fell into the water, the Egg Robo returned with 5 gallons of lighter fluid. They spread it everywhere on the bridge.

"Quick!" Said Jamie. "Hand me a match!"

"We don't have any." Said Topher.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to light the bridge on fire without a match!?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a quick answer!" Said Blake.

The squid had returned to the bridge for its third attempt at killing them. Metal Tails had no more rockets, and Jamie's plan couldn't work. Just then J realized that the bridge could be lit by almost anything that started a slight spark. J took out his hand gun, and shot the bridge. Thus, it lit on fire with the squid on it. The squid burned with the bridge. Once the bridge was nothing but ashes(It is made of wood.), the burning squid fell into the water, falling directly onto the generator and destroying it.

"Well, that was a helluva fight!" Said Topher.

"We should study what just happened!" Said Robotnik.

Metal Tails extended his arms into the water, and pulled up the remains of the squid and the generator. Joe studied the generator as Robotnik studied the squid.

"Anything new?" Asked Jamie.

"Yes." Said Joe. "These generators are what is causing the smokey sky. I suppose that the sun will be able to make the zombies normal again, so the Tails Doll blocked it out."

"That's not all." Said Robotnik. "This squid, judging by its body structure, is a new born!"

"How is that possible?" Asked J.

"Apparently, these worm like things can change a persons body structure if they are injected straight into the body." Said Robotnik. "The creature must also be more or less dead for the worms to go into effect. Apparently, the Tails Doll ordered the squid's head to be cut open until it bled to death, then it put those worms in its head. After that, sewed it up, and the worms went into effect. This is highly advanced…"

"Master?" Asked Metal Tails.

"Yes Metal Tails?"

"Your monolouging again…"

"Oh, sorry."

"METAL TAILS CAN TALK!?" Asked Topher.

"Apparently." Said Jamie.

Joe then took a map like thing from the generator.

"This must be the way to the next generator!" Said Joe.

"Well, lets go." Said J.

They all left after pushing the remains of the squid and the generator back into the water. They had to find a safe house before doing anything else.

To be continued…

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-Well, Chapter 15 is finally here, with the first of many boss battle like things. As you can probably tell, Metal Tails is becoming a main character. I hope none of you stopped reading after Robotnik's monologue. Also, if you want some exclusives like character profiles, hints on the next chapter, ect… might I suggest joining E-On? I am putting a link to the forum at the end of the authors notes. Well, that's about it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Surprise Visitors.

As the six adventurers made their way to a safe house, they were cautious to avoid zombies. When they got to the safe house, they had to decipher the map that they found in the generator.

"Lets see…" Said Joe. "This map says that the next generator is in an active volcano."

"There are no volcanoes in San Diego!" Said Topher.

"The Tails Doll must have made one." Said J.

"Well, its not going to be that hard to find an active volcano in San Diego." Said Jamie.

They made their way to a tall mountain that wasn't there before. On the way, they saw a strange zombie. They have seen many of the zombies, but this ones eyes had pupils in them.

"Who are you?" Asked Jamie.

"My name is Saint Jimmy." The zombie said. "I am the right hand man of the Tails Doll, but I decided to see you guys on your little mission."

"Well, what are you going to do to us?" Asked Blake.

"I am simply going to tell you this." Said St. Jimmy. "The Tails Doll has set a giant Zombie Eagle to guard the second generator inside the volcano. I also know that the Tails Doll is her in San Diego."

"Why the hell is the Tails Doll in San Diego?" Asked Joe.

"He is going to try to tamper with your emotions." Said St. Jimmy. "I am sorry. This is all I can tell you."

St. Jimmy left, and the gang made their way to the Volcano.

"I wonder if Saint Jimmy was telling the truth…" Said Jamie.

"HE WAS!" Said a voice.

The Tails Doll stood their. He had some minions with him too.

"Biff…" Said Robotnik.

"Dawn…" Said Topher.

"That's not all!" Said the Tails Doll.

It was right. The Tails Doll had made almost every friend of theirs a zombie minion. And I mean all of them.

"It's Poncho!" Yelled Jamie.

Jamie was right. One of his friends, Poncho, was side-by-side with the Tails Doll.

"Hehehehehe… Surprised?" Asked the Tails Doll.

"You are so dead!" Yelled Jamie.

Jamie then jumped through the barricade of zombies, and shot the Tails Doll right through the chest with his handgun.

"Hehehe… you really think that you can kill me that easily?" Asked the Tails Doll.

The Tails Doll rose up, and pulled the bullet out of its chest. Stuffing fell out of it like hell. It then turned to Biff.

"Take me to the base." It said. "I have to get this wound stitched!"

Biff took hold of the Tails Doll, and a helicopter landed. The zombies boarded the Helicopter, and took the Tails Doll back to the main headquarters.

"Well, that was about as random as random gets…" Said Blake.

"We should go up to the volcano." Said Joe.

"Why?" Asked Topher.

"Because if we don't destroy the generator in it, San Diego will be like this forever" Said Robotnik.

"And you think that that's an excuse for us to go up to an active volcano?" Asked Topher.

"Do you want us to be ruled by the frilly little doll?" Asked J.

"Good point." Said Topher.

The gang is now well on their way. Next stop; Death Mountain.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll and all related characters are property of SEGA. All Legend of Zelda locations are property of Nintendo. The song Saint Jimmy was sung by Green Day. I do not own the Back to the Future franchise. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-Wow, a lot of references in this short little chapter. Sorry it took so long, but real life stuff has come up. Just letting you guys know that I haven't forgotten, and we will be climbing to the top of Death Mountain next chapter. Well, expect Chapter 17 to be up by Saturday. See you guys then!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Death Mountain.

The gang made their way to Death Mountain. After many hours, they finally go to the foot of the volcano.

"Here we are!" Said Jamie. "Death Mountain!"

"Where are all the Gorons?" Asked Topher.

"Topher, this isn't the Legend of Zelda!" Said Joe.

After Topher was done arguing that Death Mountain had to have Gorons, they all started to climb the volcano. It took them about an hour, but they were almost to the top.

"We're almost there!" Yelled J.

"Bout time!" Said Blake.

Just as they were getting to the summit, a giant Eagle with soulless eyes and large stitches on its back swooped down.

"WOW!" Yelled Robotnik.

"That must be like the squid that was guarding the generator under water!" Said Joe. "This one must be guarding the one inside of the summit!"

"NO SHIT!" Yelled Blake.

Blake unstrapped the shotgun from his back, and shot at the Eagle. The Eagle started to fall.

"That was easy." Said J.

Just then, the Eagle caught itself, and flew towards Blake. It was pissed.

"Blake, behind you!" Yelled Jamie.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Blake as he looked behind himself.

Blake then jumped onto the eagles back, and took out his knife. He started cutting the stitches, but the eagle started to throw him. Blake stabbed into the eagles back to keep hold of himself, but it was hard to do that with only one knife.

"BLAKE, CATCH!" Yelled Topher, throwing Blake his knife. Blake was now able to keep himself on the eagle better.

When the eagle calmed down, he stabbed one of the wings. It bled like hell, and Blake was able to cut open the stitches all the way. The worms started to fall out, and the eagle flew over the summit to drop Blake in it. As it dove for the summit, Blake jumped to a platform that was by it, and the eagle fell into the summit. Soon after that, the others made it to the platform.

"Here's your knife back, Topher." Blake said handing Topher his knife.

"Now there's just one thing left to do on this mountain." Said Joe.

They all looked down at the summit of the volcano. It was filled with lava. They then saw a mechanical suit that looked like it would let someone swim through lava.

"Someone will have to get in this suit, and go into the summit to destroy the generator!" Said Joe.

"I'll do it." Said J.

J got into the suit, and jumped into the summit. There was a hose like thing that was attached to the back that fed him air and oxygen. There was also a microphone in the helmet.

"Can you hear me, J?" Asked Joe. "There was a communicator on the table that looked like we could talk to you through it. Now, just go straight down. There should be a small hardened area that has the generator in it. All you have to do is fire a laser at the area, and the generator will blow up."

"How do I fire a laser at it?" Asked J.

"There is a small laser turret on the left arm sleeve." Said Joe.

J went straight down until he saw the hardened area.

"I found it!" He told them. "Now I just have to fire the laser."

"WAIT!" Said Robotnik.

"What?" Asked Jamie.

"Why didn't we just send Metal Tails down there? He's unmeltable! And, we didn't have to risk his life!"

"CRAP!" Yelled Topher.

J fired the turret, and blew up the hardened core. However, the sudden explosion caused the volcano to erupt. The only reason that the others were safe was because the platform was far enough away from the volcano that the sudden flow of lava didn't touch them. However, J was in the volcano when it erupted.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik and all related characters are property of SEGA. Death Mountain, and all related creatures are property of Nintendo. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-Sorry this took so long, guys. While I was writing it, I had a good idea for a small filler chapter, so expect Chapter 18 to be up today. What will happen? Well, lets just say that one character actually does die. And no, its not J. He represents my character, so there's no way in hell that he's dying! Well, I'll talk to you guys later today.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-A Death on Death Mountain.

The volcano was still erupting when they all climbed down the ladder that they did not know would take them up to the platform. They were mournful, because they believe J to be dead. But when they got down, J was already waiting for them.

"J!" They yelled

"I thought you died!" Said Jamie.

"I probably would've." Said J. "But the suit is able to withstand lava, so I was flowing out with it. By the time the oxygen cord snapped, I was outside so I just took of the helmet. Point is, I'm alive!"

They started walking, and J took off the suit.

"Was there another map with the generator?" Asked Joe.

"Yes." Said J, handing Joe the slab of unmeltable steel.

"It says that the next generator is all the way in San Francisco!" Said Joe.

"Well, that isn't that far away." Said Toper.

"Ya." Said Blake. "We're only in San Diego!"

As they were walking and trying to figure out how they were going to get to San Francisco, they saw the Chainsaw Maniac.

"YOU!" Yelled Robotnik.

"Hah… Hah… HAH!" Laughed the Chainsaw Maniac. He started up the chainsaw, and used a rope to pull Joe toward him. He cut off Joe's feet and hands. He also cut off little chunks of his arms and legs, but left enough for them to stay intact. Fortunately for him, though, the chainsaw ran out of gas and the Maniac needed to go fill it with more gas.

"JOE!" Yelled J.

The others ran over to the dying Joe.

"Guys…" Said Joe. "I… I used to work for the Tails Doll. But I refused to become a zombie, so I ran away. He… he must have ordered the Chainsaw Maniac to kill me when he saw me working for you guys…"

With that monologue, Joe was dying. The Chainsaw Maniac came back with a chainsaw full of gas, and he cut off half of Joe's face. He bled to death in an instant. St. Jimmy then walked up to them. The Chainsaw Maniac then fled before he could kill the others.

"I see that the Chainsaw Maniac killed your friend…" Said St. Jimmy.

"Ya…" Said Jamie.

"I will take him." Said St. Jimmy.

St. Jimmy then picked up the corpse of Joe, and walked away. The group then decided to continue on, as the world needed to be saved. There was no time to mourn the death of Joe.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik is property SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-Surprised? I though so. Joe was never really a true plot character, so I killed him off. Or, maybe he is a big part of the plot, and that revolved around him dying. Which is it? You'll just have to wait and find out! Well, see you guys on Chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Journey to San Francisco.

Still saddened by the loss of Joe, the crew makes there way across abandoned San Diego, in search of a vehicle that can take them to San Francisco.

"How are we gonna get to San Francisco?" Asked Jamie.

"It's quite simple, really." Said Robotnik. "All we need is a vehicle."

"That's what we're looking for…" Said J.

"Wait!" Said Blake. "Topher, didn't your dad have that old van?"

"Ya." Said Topher. "But the only seats are the two seats in front. We'd all have to sit in the back hold."

"It doesn't matter." Said J. "As long as it's a working van, it'll get us to San Francisco."

They made their way to Topher's house. They found no zombies along the way, and when they got to Topher's house, it was the only one in the neighborhood that wasn't in ruins.

"Wow… what happened to the other houses?" Asked Topher.

"The Tails Doll must have had them destroyed." Said Jamie.

They got into the house. There was a large box on the floor. J picked it up and gave it to Blake.

"You, Jamie, and Robotnik fill that box with enough food for us. Me and Topher are gonna go check on the van." He said.

They went to the van, and started it. It still worked, but it needed more gas to get all the way to San Francisco.

"No problem." Said Topher. "We'll just get more."

When Blake, Jamie, and Robotnik came out, they were ready. They all got into the back of the van while Robotnik had an Egg Robo drive it. They drove it to a gas station where Jamie made an astounding discovery.

"GUY'S!" He said. "We have a problem."

"What?" Asked Blake.

"There is no way out of town."

"How do you know?" Asked J.

"I watched all the bridges that we drove by. They are nothing but rubble." Said Jamie.

"No problem." Said J. "We'll just take the wooden one that goes over the river on the bike trail!"

"J…" Said Jamie. "We burned that bridge defeating the giant squid…"

"Oh Ya…" Said J.

"I remember there being one more way out of town." Said Blake.

"We'll have to try it." Said Topher.

"Excuse me." Said J. "I need to do something before we leave."

"I'll go with you." Said Jamie.

J and Jamie walked to a big hill. On top of it was a Catholic Church; Their church. It was still in tact, and they went into the alter.

"Why do you think that this place is still in tact?" Asked J.

"The Tails Doll is like the devil." Said Jamie. "It can't get anywhere near a church, or anything religious."

"That explains why Topher's house was safe. It has a bunch of crosses in it."

They both knelt down in front of the alter and prayed that they would defeat the Tails Doll.

"Well, lets go." Said Jamie.

J and Jamie went back to the gas station, and the group started to drive to the only way out of town. When they got there, they saw that it was boarded shut and guarded by zombies.

"DAMNIT!" Yelled Blake. How are we gonna get past this!?"

"If we can gather up enough speed, we might be able to break the barrier." Said Robotnik.

"We'll have to try it." Said J. "Hold on to something."

The Egg Robo started up the van at full speed. It ran over all zombies, and broke straight through the gate. They were out of San Diego. Next stop, San Francisco!

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-TRAPPED!

"Guys…" Said J. They were in the back of a van, and were wondering how long it had been since they left San Diego. "Joe gave me this letter before he died. He said not to open it until he was dead."

"Well, read it then!" Said Jamie.

_To Whom it may concern…_

_If you are reading this, then I have died. However, it was for the best. Hopefully by now, two of the generators will have been destroyed and the sky will be getting clearer. The generators are what is keeping the sky smoky. While this may not seem like such a big thing, if the zombies are exposed to the sun, they will burn to death. The main generator is where the Tails Doll is. It is more powerful than the others combined. There is also a special type of zombie called a "Forever Zombie". These zombies have had their soul eaten, and thus will stay a zombie forever. The only way to completely kill them is to expose the to the sun. You can shoot them and destroy their limbs, but they will only find another zombie or a corpse and take the limb from them. They are only found in San Francisco, though. So, the chances of finding one are slim to none._

_Best Regards,_

_Joe._

"Forever Zombies are only found in San Francisco…" Said Topher. "How ironic is that?"

As Topher said this, they felt a bump underneath the van and it stopped. When they got out, they saw that they were on the Golden Gate Bridge. However, the front of the van was missing, and there was a large hole in the Golden Gate Bridge.

"The bridge…" Said Robotnik. "There must have been a bomb planted on it. That would explain why the front is gone. We were lucky to make it out alive!"

"Well, I guess we are trapped in San Francisco until we can defeat the Tails Doll!" Said Blake.

Meanwhile, in the sewers of San Francisco…

A large giant was chained to a wall in a room in the sewers. It was wearing rags, and it was missing some parts of its limbs and half of its face. It had soulless eyes, and the parts of its limbs and its head that it was missing were replaced with metal sheets that were screwed into its body. It also had a small wound stitched up on its head. It was standing, and by the look of its face, wishing for death when the Tails Doll flew in with Zombie Biff, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles.

"Well, look who it is!" Said the Tails Doll. The giant was obviously angry with the doll.

"Now now…" Said the Tails Doll. "Don't be mad! You should be glad that I saved you! Anyway, lets get down to business. There is a generator up above your head in San Francisco. I never thought those brats would get this far, so I didn't assign a guard to it. Anyway, if you can kill four teenagers, an idiot scientist, and a robotic version of me, I will grant your eternal wish for death."

The zombie looked at the floor. It didn't like the Tails Doll, and just wanted to die. He unwillingly roared in agreement. The chains broke, and the giant followed the Tails Doll, with his followers, out of the room.

Back on the ground of San Francisco, the team was looking around the town.

"There has to be a gun shop around here somewhere!" Said Blake.

"Why do we need one?" Asked J.

"We are almost out of ammo."

"Oh."

They finally found the gun shop, and took ammo for their shotguns and handguns. They all cleaned their knives, and J came across some Hand Grenades.

"DUDE! We could totally use these!" Said J.

"What are they?" Asked Jamie.

"Hand Grenades." Said Topher.

They left the gun shop, and followed the map to the place where the next generator was. When they got there, it was an empty room blocked off by wooden walls. Behind it was a large forest. The area was large enough to be a battle arena. Right by where the back wall was, there was the third generator. Completely unguarded.

"GUYS!" Yelled Topher. "This will be easier than we thought!"

He ran in and dropped his glasses.

"TOPHER!" Yelled Jamie. "IT'S A TRAP! AND YOU FORGOT YOUR GLASSES!"

As he got to the generator, cage doors closed by where the entrance was.

"What's going on!?" Asked Topher.

Just as he asked that, the giant broke free from the underground, right in front of him. It got out. It was large enough that Topher could fit in its metal palm.

"TOPHER!" Yelled Blake.

"It looks like our lives are now in the hands of Topher!" Said Jamie.

Blake and J looked at him.

"So, we're pretty much screwed then?" Asked Blake.

"Pretty much." Said J.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-The Tails Doll and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes-I got this chapter up a little earlier than usual. Fans of Resident Evil 4 will recognize the battle between Topher and the giant from the battle of Leon S. Kennedy and the El Gigante. Right up to the battlefield and everything! I love that part of the game, so I decided to reference it in this story. Well, I'd better go. Will Topher defeat the Giant? And will the third generator be destroyed? Read Chapter 21 to find out!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-The Hero That is Topher.

Last time, Topher rushed to the seemingly unguarded third generator, only to be stopped by a Giant. Now, it is up to Topher to save the day, and his friends. Yes, we are all screwed!

"How am I gonna stop him!?" Asked Topher.

"TOPHER!" Yelled Jamie. "SHOOT HIM!"

"RIGHT!" Yelled Topher.

Topher started running around the giants legs, and shot at them with a handgun. It had barely any effect.

"USE THE SHOTGUN!" Yelled Blake.

Topher took the shotgun from his back, and tried to aim. However, aiming is a little hard to do when your being chased by a giant.

"Guys… a little help…?" Asked Topher.

"Umm, we're trapped outside of this place!" Said J. "Your on your own."

Topher was able to hide behind a tree. Since half of the giants head is metal, it lost half of its brain, and couldn't find him. Topher shot at it with a shotgun, until the giant started running towards him, and grabbed the tree. It threw the tree at Topher, and nearly hit him.

"Guys… Now what?" Asked Topher.

"The stitches that keep the worms in must be on its back…" Said Robotnik. "Try and get on the giants back!"

The giant grabbed Topher with both of its hands. While grabbing him, it scratched the side by Topher's right eye, scarring it. While its mouth was open, Topher took his shotgun, and shot the giant in its mouth. It dropped Topher to the ground, and fell on its hands. Topher then climbed up to the giants back, and cut off its rags to get to the stitches. He then cut the stitches, and made a horrible discovery.

"Guys… there are too many worms for me to shoot! What do I do!?" He asked.

J grabbed a hand grenade from his jacket, and threw it to Topher.

"TOPHER!" J yelled. "ACTIVATE THE GRENADE, AND DROP IT IN THE HOLE!"

Topher got the Grenade ready, and dropped it into where all the worms were. He then quickly got off the giants back, and there was an explosion inside of the giant. All of its organs, and the worms, blew up, and it was dead. The door then opened, and the others ran in.

"TOPHER!" Yelled Jamie. "I can't believe you actually killed the giant!"

Jamie handed Topher his glasses.

"That's not all what happened!" Explained Topher. "Look where the Giant dropped!"

The giant had dropped straight on the generator, destroying it!

"GREAT!" Said J. He then noticed the other stitch on the giants head. He cut it open, and got a key out of it.

"What is that?" Asked Blake.

"That is the key to the forest." Said a voice. It was St. Jimmy.

"YOU AGAIN!" Said Topher.

"I have some bad news about the giant…" Said St. Jimmy. "After I took Joe's body back to the Tails Doll's lair, the Tails Doll replaced Joe's missing body parts with metal. It then put the worms in Joe, causing him to mutate into a giant, and it chained the giant Joe up underneath San Francisco."

"Wait, are you telling me… the giant that I just killed was Joe!?" Asked Topher.

"I'm afraid so… I'm sorry. Anyway, that key will open the door to the forest. In that forest, lays the final generator. Along with it, the location of the Tails Doll's lair." Said St. Jimmy.

St. Jimmy left, and the group went to the door by the forest. J unlocked it, and they went in. They were almost to the final generator.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-The Final Generator

The group walked into the forest. Jamie then turned to Robotnik.

"You and Metal Tails keep guard outside." He said.

"Got it!" Said Robotnik.

They looked around the forest. There was a large circular area with the generator at the end of it. Above it was a large Spider Web.

"Looks like this will be easier than I thought!" Said Topher.

Blake, Jamie, and Topher started examining the generator, trying to figure out a way to destroy it. J on the other hand was staring at the web nervously.

"Gu… guys…" Said J.

"What?" Asked Blake.

"Lo… look!" J stammered back.

A large spider was on the web. It was going down, and it caused the group to back up towards the entrance.

"Guess we have to defeat one last monster!" Said Blake. "This will be easy, right J? J?"

J was hiding behind a tree… pansy…

"J, what's wrong?" Asked Jamie.

"I… I don't like spiders!" Said J.

"But, you're a huge Spider-Man fan!" Said Topher. "How can you like Spider-Man and not like Spiders!?"

"Spider-Man is different." Said J.

"Look, we have to defeat him!" Said Jamie. "With or without you!"

The others left J to cower in fear. They shot at the spider's legs, and eventually Blake was able to climb onto its back. He drew his knife, but he couldn't find any stitches on the spider.

"Guys!" Said Blake. "There are no stitches on this spider!"

"Then how did it get so big!?" Asked Jamie.

The spider then let hundreds of eggs out of its backside. The eggs quickly hatched into small worm like creatures.

"These look like the things inside of the other three monsters!" Said Topher.

"That's it!" Said Jamie. "They aren't worms. They're baby spiders!"

"And that must be the mom!" Said Blake.

The small worms quickly hatched into spiders since they didn't have a body to posess. They then spread out and headed for the three while J continued to hide behind a tree. The others were able to shoot and stab many of the baby spiders, but there were too many of them to kill them all.

"Its no use!" Said Topher. "There are too many to kill at once!"

"We can't give up!" Said Blake.

The queen spider then shot webs at the three, holding them in place. It was slowly moving towards them, when J got over himself and cut the webs holding them down.

"Guys!" J yelled. "Get out of here!"

They left the forest, and J picked up a large stick. He lit it with some natural fire making material. With his new torch, he lit the forest on fire, then quickly ran out of the forest. The spiders were burned alive, and the forest went up in flames, melting the final generator.

When J finally got back to the outside, everyone else was safe.

"You did good, J." Said Jamie.

"If we're done with this, I have news that might interest you." Said Robotnik. "While you were destroying the final generator, I looked up some maps with Metal Tails. I have found the final location of the Tails Doll! It is hiding on top of the Empire State Building in New York City."

"Then we need to find a way to get to New York!" Said Blake.

The group then left the site. They needed to find a way to New York City. Fast!

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER-Dr. Robotnik and all related characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Finding the Plane

The group made their way to the central area of San Francisco.

"Now we just need a plane to get to New York!" Said Blake.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find a plane in San Francisco." Said Jamie.

As they entered the central town, they came across a horde of zombies.

"Looks like fun time!' Said J.

The group loaded their guns and started shooting zombies. One got close to Topher, and he cut its head off with his knife. Eventually, the zombies were killed.

"Hey, one of the zombies has a map!" Said Topher.

They took the map from the zombies. They then made their way into the airport. They found a motorcycle on the way, and used it for speedier travel. But, since a motorcycle has limited room, Robotnik used his Robo Carrier to carry all who couldn't fit on the motorcycle.

"Okay, there is no listings for a plane to San Francisco!" Said Blake. "How are we gonna get there!?"

"Blake… we can just steal a plane…" Said Jamie.

"Oh yeah!" Said Blake.

"Still…" Said J. "We don't know how to drive a plane!"

"I have inspected some planes from your world." Said Robotnik. "I believe flying one would be no problem for me."

They found a plane and J started to move objects of there's, such as food, extra ammo, and Egg Robo's the plane's storage pit. Robotnik then entered the room.

"J, mind if I ask you a question?" Asked Robotnik.

"Sure thing, Robotnik!" J replied.

They left, and the Chainsaw Maniac came into the room. He looked around, but could see no one. He looked inside of the storage pit, and saw nothing. Metal Tails saw him and detected an intruder, so he swiftly pushed him into it. He then threw the motorcycle in front of him to keep him there, and locked the storage pit. Robotnik and J then re-entered the room.

"Looks like Metal Tails finished the packing for you, J!" Said Robotnik.

"Thanks Metal Tails!" Said J.

Blake, Jamie, and Topher then rushed into the room.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Said Topher.

As it turned out, 5 zombies entered the airport. When they entered the room, everyone took out their handguns, and shot off all of the zombies limbs. However, something was wrong.

"LOOK!" Said Blake. "They're putting their limbs back on!"

It was true. The shot off limbs were reattaching to the zombies.

"These must be the Forever Zombies that Joe's note warned us about!" Said Jamie.

Knowing that it was just a waste of bullets to fight the Forever Zombies, they rushed into the plane, and it took off. They were headed towards New York City with Robotnik at the wheel.

DISCLAIMER: Dr. Robotnik and all related Characters are property of SEGA. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes: Alright, sorry for the late chapter, guys. My life has gotten in the way, and I just tonight had time to write this. I am hoping that I will finish this story before Christmas is over. I have a lot of extra time tonight, so who knows? I might be able to write and post Chapter 24 yet tonight! Well, I'll see Ya when I see Ya!

-SonicX7


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-The Sage.

After narrowly escaping San Francisco, the group was now on a plane to New York City, piloted by Robotnik.

Meanwhile…

They were passing over a mountain in Duluth, Minnesota. On this mountain was a cave. There was a hooded figure, who looked much like the merchant from Resident Evil 4. He used some sort of magical spell type thing to bring the plane down. The group then got out of the plane.

"What?" Asked Blake. "What's going on?"

"Yo Robotnik!" Said J. "Why'd the plane stop!?"

"I don't know!" Said Robotnik. "It just stopped!"

"Well, we'll look around." Said Jamie. "You try and get this thing fixed!"

They left, and Robotnik stayed to fix the plane. They were looking around, and they came across the cave with the hooded figure in it.

"Over here, strangers!" The figure said.

"No way!" Said Topher. "Our parents taught us never to talk to creepy, dark covered men in caves that want us to see him!"

"I have candy!" Said the figure.

"Candy!?" Asked J.

"Lets go!" Said Topher.

The group entered the cave, and saw that it had many potions, spell books, and many other magical things in it. They sat at a table with the figure.

"So, who are you?" Asked Jamie.

"No one knows my name." Said the figure. "Most people just call me the Sage. And if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Really?" Asked Blake. "How's that?"

"It all started on August 1st, 1996." Said the Sage. "I finished my worst creation on that day. A gem. A red gem. But, this gem had extraordinary power! It could posses anything as long as it sat upon its head. It possessed many of my voodoo dolls, and made them evil creatures that stole the souls of their victims, and used them to make zombie armies! I was able to expose the zombies to sunlight, and they died. Eventually, I sent the gem into a world where I thought no one would ever find it. But, that world ended up being the world of computer generation! And a team of anthropomorphic animals and a fat genius found it. The fat man used it to power one of his robots that was, apparently, just a doll."

"So that's how the Tails Doll started…" Said J.

"That's right." Said the Sage. "And after it took over much of our world, I moved to these mountains, which popped up out of no where because of the Tails Doll."

"So it was never the Tails Doll's fault… it was the evil gem's!" Said Jamie.

"That is also correct." Said the Sage. "And that means that you now know how to defeat the Tails Doll. Simply cut off the gem, and it will return to being a regular plush doll!"

"Wow…" Said Topher.

"Sage, I just have one last question!" Said J. "We were gone for a mere 3 days in Sonic's world. How did the Tails Doll do all of this in three days!?"

"In Sonic's world, time is different." The Sage replied. "A mere three days there was an entire six months in our world!"

"This would explain SO much!" Said Blake.

"Yes, it would." Said the Sage. "Now, it is time. Your plane can once again leave, and you will be on your way to New York City in no time!"

The group was getting ready to leave, when they turned and looked at the Sage.

"Thanks for all your help, Sage." Said Blake.

"No problem!" Said the Sage.

They went back to the plane, and found Robotnik and Metal Tails waiting for them.

"Your finally back!" Said Robotnik. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Ya." Said Jamie. "We found out how the Tails Doll was born, and how to defeat it!"

"So, you met the Sage.." Said Robotnik. "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier how this all started."

"No problem, Robotnik!" Said J. "Lets just go!"

They boarded the plane, and took off again. They were on the way to the final showdown against the Tails Doll.

To Be Concluded!

DISCLAIMER: Dr. Robotnik and all related characters are property of SEGA. I do not own the Resident Evil franchise. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes: "The Final Showdown"… "To Be Concluded…" That's right! Next chapter, Chapter 25, will be the final chapter of COTTD! It took a while, but it made it! These last two chapters have actually been scripted from the beginning, so expect the final showdown to be a little epic! Well, see you guys during the final chapter!

-SonicX7.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-The End of the Curse!

The group made their way from the Duluth Mountain to New York City.

"Look!" Said Blake. "The map says that the Tails Doll is in the Empire State Building. And that's where we're headed!"

"Alright, land us Robotnik!" Said Topher.

"Umm, just one problem." Said Robotnik. "I don't know how to land it on my own!"

"WHAT!?" Asked Jamie.

They soon crashed straight by the side of the Empire State Building. Luckily, no one was hurt. However, one of the wings were broken off.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked J.

"Yeah, I think we're fine." Said Jamie.

The group then looked towards the Empire State Building.

"So, this is it?" Asked Topher.

"Yes." Said Robotnik. "The Tails Doll is in this building. The adventure ends here."

"Lets go." Said Blake.

As they began to walk towards the tower, they heard a revving from inside of the storage compartment. When they looked, they saw a chainsaw ripping through the plane, and the Chainsaw Maniac jumped out!

"How the hell did he get here!?" Asked Blake.

"It doesn't matter." Said Robotnik. "We may have to fight him first."

"Leave that to me!" Said J while grabbing his handgun.

The group left J and ran inside of the Empire State Building after grabbing some extra ammo. J then ran over to the hole in the storage pit and grabbed himself some handgun and shotgun ammo. He loaded his shotgun and handgun, and aimed his handgun.

"Bring it, crazy!" Said J.

Meanwhile...

The rest of the group were running into the building, and took the elevator to the top floor. When they got to the top floor, they turned on the lights. What they saw was a group of zombies guarding the entrance. Biff and Dawn were in back of the group. There was a chair at the end of the room. On the right side of the chair was Metal Sonic. On the left side was Metal Knuckles. And sitting on the chair, was the Tails Doll.

"WELCOME TO MY TOWER!" Said the Tails Doll.

Meanwhile…

J shot his gun and hit the Chainsaw Maniac right in the arm. He barely flinched.

"Crap! There is no killing this guy!" Said J.

The Chainsaw Maniac jumped in the air and tried to stab J with the chainsaw. Luckily, J was able to dodge the chainsaw. J then quickly shot the maniac in the foot, and it started to limp. This gave J an idea…

Meanwhile…

Jamie, Blake, Topher, Robotnik, and Metal Tails were in the middle of a large group of zombies in the Empire State Building.

"Seems like the Tails Doll enjoys large buildings for lairs!" Said Jamie. "It chose the biggest tower in America; The Empire State Building!"

"Actually…" Said the Tails Doll. "It is now called the Tails Doll Tower!"

"It matters not!" Said Robotnik. "Your reign ends today! GO, METAL TAILS!"

Metal Tails then jumped right in front of the Tails Doll, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles.

"What is this!?" Asked the Tails Doll in astonishment.

"This is the true robotic version of Tails; Metal Tails!" Said Robotnik.

"I am confused…" Said Metal Knuckles.

"As am I, brother." Metal Sonic replied. "Master, which is real?"

"They're falling for it!" Said Blake.

"The trap works!" Said Topher.

The Tails Doll then looked straight into Metal Tails' eyes, as if he was about to steal its soul. A beam then came from the Tails Doll's gem, and blasted Metal Tails into several thousand pieces.

"It was destroyed so fast…" Said Jamie.

"Fools…" Said the Tails Doll. "Did you really think a pathetic copy could outsmart my army!?"

"Shall we destroy the intruders, master?" Asked Metal Knuckles.

"No." Said the Tails Doll. "Robotnik goes first!"

The Tails Doll then threw a black box with a Sonic R cartridge in it. It was the SEGA Saturn!

"How did you get that!?" Asked Blake.

"I found it!" Biff said.

The Tails Doll then took his ax, and struck the SEGA Saturn. It immediately sucked Robotnik into it. This was the end of the line for him.

Meanwhile…

J was in an intense battle against the Chainsaw Maniac. He took his shotgun, and shot its hands. The hands were now useless, and it dropped the chainsaw. Only able to move with one leg, it figured it was pretty much screwed.

"Bye bye!" Said J.

J then fired the last shot straight at its heart. The bullet pierced the Chainsaw Maniac's heart, an it fell over. Dead.

"That's the end of you!" Said J while staring at the Chainsaw Maniac's bag over its head. "I wonder… now that your dead… maybe I can see your face?"

He walked over, and took the bag off. The result was not what he expected. Several parts of other faces were sewed together to form a mask, much like Letherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. J cut off the masked face, and saw only a skull.

"Looks like he lost his real face a long time ago…" Said J. He then looked up at the Empire State Building and saw the lights on the top floor. "How am I gonna get up there!?"

Meanwhile…

The three were still amazed that Robotnik was gone.

"Surprised?" Asked the Tails Doll. "Now, I will show you what is keeping my zombies in tact!"

The Tails Doll ordered the zombies to move over, and revealed one final generator. Only, this one was twice as big as the others. It had four red lights on the front. Only the top one was lit.

"Once I activate all four red lights on this generator, the sky will fill with smog, and the Earth will never see sunlight again!"

"That's a sick plan!" Said Topher.

"We won't let you win!" Said Blake.

The zombies in the room then surrounded Blake, Jamie, and Topher.

"We're screwed!" Said Jamie.

Meanwhile…

J set up the plane's wing as a ramp, using the Chainsaw Maniac's body, and some wood, to hold it up. He then grabbed the chainsaw, and got on the motorcycle.

"I did this with a bike and a semi truck, I can do it now!" Said J. "Besides, there is nothing chasing me right now!"

As J said this, a horde of zombies appeared behind him. This was the biggest horde of zombies ever.

"Never mind!" Said J. He then took off on the motorcycle, and jumped the plane wing. When he got near the window, he started to rev up the chainsaw.

Meanwhile…

The three were fighting off zombies in the building, the Tails Doll watching over it. They then heard a revving sound by the window.

"Is that the chainsaw maniac?" Metal Sonic asked.

J then came crashing through the window with the chainsaw. He jumped off the motorcycle, and it crashed into the generator, destroying it. J then kicked the Tails Doll to a wall, and used the chainsaw to cut off the red gem. J removed his foot, and the Tails Doll reverted back to a regular Tails plush doll. It was over. The Tails Doll was dead.

"We… we did it!" Said Topher.

The sunlight then came shining though the building, and on every zombie. All of the forever zombies burned, and all regular zombies got their souls back. Biff and Dawn then regained their senses, and everyone walked out of the building. J had the Tails Doll plush doll, and the red gem. Jamie had the SEGA Saturn with Sonic R, and the ax. They then saw the Sage again.

"You did it." Said the Sage. "You have won the war."

"We have." Said J. "Too bad St. Jimmy wasn't around to witness the death of the Tails Doll."

"Oh, yes I was!" Said the Sage, who then pulled down his hood to reveal that he was actually St. Jimmy.

"YOU!" Said Topher.

"Yes, and it was my fault that this happened." Said St. Jimmy. "My assistant was possessed by the Tails Doll. He then put up that SEGA Saturn on eBay. I then killed my partner to make sure this never happens again. But now, we must do what is right with the gem."

St. Jimmy struck the SEGA Saturn with the ax, and Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles were sucked in through the building. Tails then came out of the SEGA Saturn.

"We did it!" Said Blake.

"YEAH!" Said Tails.

"Take this." Said J. "Take it and hide it inside of the Sonic R game." 

J then handed Tails the gem.

"You know what this means, right?" Asked St. Jimmy. "Now that the Tails Doll is dead, you no longer have to guard it. The Sonic world will now continue to evolve with the game series."

"Thank you for all you guys have done!" Said Tails. The SEGA Saturn was then struck again, and Tails went back in.

"Now, how are we gonna get home?" Asked Jamie.

"Leave that to me." Said St. Jimmy, picking up the SEGA Saturn.

St. Jimmy then used a spell to send them back to San Diego.

Epilogue: None of us believed in the Tails Doll curse. That is, until we had to defeat it. And we did it. Things are now peaceful in the world. San Diego is as peaceful as ever, and we are now local heroes. As for the Tails Doll's body… it sits on a shelf in my room with the rest of my video game merchandise.

THE END!

Disclaimer: Too many references for me to name in this chapter. All things that do not belong to me are property of their rightful owners. All COTTD Characters are property of SonicX7 and friends.

Authors Notes: We did it! Curse of the Tails Doll is over! I would like to thank everyone who stuck along with me throughout this. I will make a sequel eventually, but it may not be for a while. Well, see you guys later!

-SonicX7.


End file.
